otokojukufandomcom-20200214-history
JK
"You are not my match!" JK is major character in Kurenai!! Onnajuku. She is a descendant of Sakigake!! Otokojuku's J, and like her ancestors, she is an american boxing prodigy. Appearance JK has short blond hair and blue eyes. She wears a marine like uniform and a marine sailor hat. She, like her grandfather J, wears knuckle dusters made of an alloy called magnum steel. Personality JK's personality is similar to J's, she is very calm and stoic. She is very proud of her family lineage. Powers and Abilities Techniques JK is a high-level boxer like her ancestors and she is able to perform the following techniques: Mach Punch: JK's grandfather's signature technique. Her punches move so fast that they break the sound barrier. Flash Piston Mach Punch: A legendary boxing technique where one performs ten punches in under a second. Though legend has it that the strain on the boxer's arm is so great that arm is permanently disabled, J is able to overcome this and use it as his finisher. However JK appears to have mastered this technique before even coming to Onnajuku as she uses it against Togashi Motoko and Tsurugi Momoko multiple times without a sweat. History JK's first appearance was very much like her grandfathers in Sakigake, she is seen walking in the streets of Japan when a big granite block falls accidentally when being pulled up in a building construction, just as the block is almost about to crush JK she punches it and smashes it into pieces using her brassnuckles. JK's fellow army comrads then tell her about Onnajuku and that she has to take revenge for the humilliation they suffered at the hands of the Onnajuku party. However JK claims that she has no interest in revenge as she came to see for herself the burning spirit and passion of the japanese her grandfather told her about. To do so, she visits Onnajuku and gives a demostration of her power using a giant fan, rescuing a teddy bear trapped behind its sword like sharped blades and smashing it into pieces with just one punch, showing the tremendous speed and power of her punches. She then issues an open challenge to anyone who wants to fight her. Togashi Motoko is the one who steps up immediately and takes on JK unaware of the match being held under the picaresque match boxing rules. JK defeats Motoko using the Flash Piston Mach Punch after Motoko showed she was capable of reading her movements. Just before JK is about to deliver the finishing blow to Motoko's head Tsurugi Momoko saves her and changes places with Motoko to fight JK. JK is eventually defeated by Momoko and finally gets to see for herself the shining red passion like the sunset of the japanese her grandpa told her about. JK writes a letter to her grandfather J, telling him that she will stay in Japan for a bit longer than planned and that she will seek to master the path of the woman along with her new friends. Major Battles JK vs Togashi Motoko (win) JK vs Tsurugi Momoko (loss) Trivia JK appears to like teddy bears as she is seen hugging the teddy bear she rescued in her power demostration constantly JK was apparently enrolled in the army before enrolling to Onnajuku Category:Females